Dancing Through Life
by NMartin
Summary: Foxxay One-shot. Cordelia and Misty are listening to music and dancing when suddenly Misty kisses her.


"I just can't believe you haven't heard anything of Whitney Houston, she's one of the most important divas of pop history!" Cordelia exclaimed. "Oh god, I remember that she was one of my favorite singers when I was younger. I also used to like Bruce Springsteen, you know? I even had a poster of him hanging on my room." she added, walking into her bedroom. The swamp witch followed her, laughing with the thought of Cordelia being such a fangirl. After realizing that she had made Cordelia listen to all the Stevie tapes that she owned (and those weren't a few) she had asked the headmistress about her likings in music, and had asked the woman to listen to it. Misty found it amazing when Cordelia opened a small drawer of one of the closets and she saw her collection of CDs. Whitney Houston, Cindy Lauper, Bruce Springsteen, Michael Jackson and more singers that she had heard mention but hadn't actually listened to. The headmistress locked the door and hit play.

_Clock strikes upon the hour  
And the sun begins to fade  
Still enough time to figure out  
How to chase my blues away_

"Whitney is really different to Stevie, but I think you'll like her." Cordelia added, moving her head along with the slow music. In her teenage years, the headmistress used to listen to this song every time she felt sad and couldn't keep the tears in, the joyful music flooding her heart and running through her veins when everything seemed to be black around her. "And when the night falls, loneliness calls..." she sung. They spent a whole hour singing and dancing with Whitney's songs, until the CD finally stopped. Misty smiled, watching the headmistress ducking and getting another CD.

"Cordelia…" she muttered, incapable of hiding her feelings anymore. It had been a few days since she had started to question herself about how she felt towards the woman, if it was admiration, friendship or something more. She had been alone all her life, incapable of finding her tribe, and now she had realized that her tribe consisted of only one person. Cordelia Foxx. "Cordelia" she repeated a little bit louder. It seemed that her voice couldn't find a way to come out even though she had been practicing all night, trying to find the exact words that she wanted to say and how she was going to say them.

"Yes?" Cordelia said, turning around, just to find Misty close to her. Dangerously close. She didn't have time to even look at the witch's green eyes when Misty placed her lips on her own, in a soft, warm kiss. It surely didn't last more than two seconds, but it felt like eternity to the headmistress. A sweet, wonderful eternity that Cordelia loved instantly. "Oh." she gasped when Misty's lips left hers.

"I… I need to talk to you, Cordelia." she said, sitting on the bed with her legs crossed and making a gesture for the woman to do like her. Cordelia did as the other woman had asked, sitting opposite to her. Misty looked down and grabbed Cordelia's hand, not raising her gaze when she started to speak. "The first time we met, you were the only one that realized who I was and what my skills were and didn't treat me like shit. You offered me a home, you offered me help. And I will always be grateful for that. But, since the first time I saw you I felt something more important than that, something that doesn't let me sleep. Whenever you're close to me I feel those butterflies in my stomach, and my heart... Well, my heart goes crazy. And I've never had these feelings for anyone, and I don't know if it's because of your kindness or your beauty or that glow that seems to surround you every time you smile, but I... I think I am in love with you, Cordelia. Well, I'm sure of it. And I could not stand to be without you another day of my life. Because you have been the most incredible thing that has happened to me in all my life. And I needed to tell you this because I know what it is to be alone, to not to feel loved. And my heart aches every time I see you cry because you feel that you're not worth it. Because you are worth it. You are the most amazing, beautiful, powerful witch I've ever known. And I love you, Cordelia. I love you."

Cordelia looked at the swamp witch with her mouth open. A tear ran down through her face, slowly, crossing her cheek and wandering on her jawline. She didn't respond, but instead she caressed the other witch's face with her free hand and placed a slow kiss on Misty's lips.

"I love you too, Misty. I've loved you since I discovered how pure and kind you were, the day we met. And when I saw you in my vision, you looked like the most beautiful creature that there exists on this world. Every time you enter the room I can feel your light shining in the middle of the darkness that is my life, and every time our eyes meet I forget what I was doing or going to say, because I can't think of anything else than you. I love you." Cordelia said, kissing the swamp witch again and again. "I love you, I love you, I love you." she whispered with a smile, kneeling on the bed with her forehead against Misty's. Their fingers intertwined, their breaths started to melt together. "I love you." Cordelia whispered one more time before devotedly kissing the other woman. Misty, being pushed back by the older woman, found herself lying on the bed, feeling Cordelia's sweet kisses running through her neck, continuing with her collarbone and finishing on the top of her cleavage. Cordelia's mouth returned to Misty's lips, this time more passionately and needy. Misty responded by slipping her hand under the woman's black dress, softly caressing the back of her tight with her fingers. She was eager to feel the woman's touch against her skin, to feel her lips caressing every inch of her body, but at the same time she wanted to live that moment forever. She saw Cordelia unbuttoning the dress and throwing it away, revealing black lace underwear that contrasted with her pale skin.

"Cordelia." she said with a soft voice and heavy breath. She was lying on the bed, Cordelia on top of her with a leg in each side of her body. "I've never…"

"I know." the other woman said with a warm smile. "That can wait, if you want."

"I don't want to wait." Misty said, sitting up and looking at the woman's eyes. "I just wanted to ask if… you could take the lead. Oh God, this is embarrassing." Misty said, her face turning red.

"No. It's perfect. You're perfect." Cordelia said with another smile, leaning down to kiss her again. She finally trailed down a path of kisses until she reached the witch's collarbone again. "Time for this to go, sweetie." Cordelia said, helping Misty to get rid of the clothes that covered the swamp witch's body. Cordelia stopped a moment to observe her. "Oh God, you are so beautiful." she said before taking one of Misty's nipples and putting in her mouth. A moan escaped Misty's lips.

"Cordelia…" she moaned after feeling the woman caressing her centre. Cordelia didn't answer, still focused on biting and kissing the witch's nipples. "Oh my God…" she exclaimed, feeling the woman's lips trailing down a path of kisses on her abdomen. She caressed Misty's inner thighs with her fingers, her mouth still playing with her abdomen. Cordelia spread the witch's legs, running her fingers up and down repeatedly. Slowly, she pulled the witch's panties down, biting her lip with a wicked grin. She put her lips close to Misty's center far enough so she couldn't get any pleasure from it. Misty inhaled, eager to feel Cordelia's mouth where she needed her. She moaned again as Cordelia finally ran her tongue along her folds, sinking her hands into Cordelia's hair. "Holy crap." she exclaimed when the headmistress slowly replaced her tongue with her fingers, pressing them against her clit and sliding them inside, feeling the wetness creep out against her skin. The tips of her fingers slowly pressed Misty's until she could not enter any further, making the woman let out a not so soft moan. Curling her fingers and firmly quickening her movements, Cordelia felt the swamp witch rolling her hips into her with every touch. The headmistress let out a gasp at the sight of Misty biting her lips in hopes of silencing her continued moans, and finally she climbed again on top of the woman, kissing her firmly with her fingers still inside her. She felt the woman reaching her climax, waves of pleasure travelling through her body. Their kisses muffled Misty's moans while Misty's body shook for a last time.

"Wow." Misty breathed out, seeing Cordelia rolling off and laying next to her. "Just wow."

"Was it good?" Cordelia asked with a smirk on her face.

"Damn. Good is not even close to that. Wow." Misty gasped, her hand searching for Cordelia's. She pulled the woman next to her, pressing their bodies together and running her free hand through Cordelia's hair. "I love you, Dee." she said after some minutes, placing a sweet kiss on the witch's lips. "I was thinking…" Misty said, running a finger on Cordelia's hip, a naughty smile on her face.

"What?"

"Maybe… I could try to return the favor?"


End file.
